


[Podfic] "What Can You Do With A BSci In Inhumation?"

by BookshelfPassageway



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Assassin shenanigans, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, career opportunities, undergraduate information sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshelfPassageway/pseuds/BookshelfPassageway
Summary: Every year, the Assassins’ Guild School holds an info-session for the undergraduates about career opportunities. It’s generally understood that with each graduating class, there are more trained Assassins in the city than the city needs, or indeed, wants. And even for the talented graduate who does find a steady stream of commissions, it’s exceedingly rare to get commissioned more than once per year.Featuring: Six graduates of the Assassins' Guild School who are employed outside of their field, and Lord Vetinari.





	[Podfic] "What Can You Do With A BSci In Inhumation?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["What Can You Do With a BSci in Inhumation?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863805) by [bissonomy (Macdicilla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdicilla/pseuds/bissonomy). 



> Trying a new way to upload, that doesn't involve putting my laptop through the ordeal of opening up my video-editing software, since that's what's been throwing me for a loop. Google Drive doesn't seem to want to embed here, but, it's streamable there, at least!
> 
> Fic was requested by Zoya1416. I'm open to both feedback and more requests! (Feel free to ask me about fic in other fandoms, too)
> 
> If you liked the story itself, go head on over to the original author's posting above, and give them your love <3

[Podfic hosted on my Google Drive, linked here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m6vuUD-2nx50d-tX3y72ssiWquuaXCYs/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
